Star-crossed
by CTR69
Summary: Sheldon had one rule to follow. Do not get involved with her and everybody will be happy. But on the 7th year, he couldn't live with it anymore... (Written for TBBT HQ Halloween challenge, meaning dark and bloody Shenny and others.)


"You knew the rule, mr. Cooper. Explain us."

"Where do I begin..." He only had one chance to get the story right.

Leonard was away with the Hawking Expedition for weeks now, both Sheldon and Penny started to miss him. To get through it, they both spent more and more time together. Going on dinners together, shopping together and just be there for each other, like they always were.

Most people would easily mistake them for a couple. Except they never hold hands, they remained in a fragile platonic relationship. Penny often thought about him, but she did not want to cheat on Leonard. Both of them kept convincing themselves and sometimes others, that they're _not_ a couple. They both loved what they had already, anything more would ruin everything.

"That night, things got too close between us. I broke it."

* * *

Another lovely evening together was slowly coming to an end. They had dinner, TV shows and just revealing intimate secrets they never shared with anybody. Penny told him about her role in a b-movie and Sheldon revealed his displeasure with Youtube rating system. With credits rolling, ending the Underworld Evolution, it was time for her to go. They both got up and Sheldon walked her to the door. They made half way there and Penny turned towards him.

"I had a wonderful time, Sheldon. Thank you. For everything."

Penny embraced him, holding him tightly, never wanted to let him go. He was the only company she had after Leonard went to that trip. Even before this night, her feelings were growing stronger, despite his annoyance and quirks.

"Now I know how you felt. Getting mauled by that sex-crazed gorilla." Sheldon patted her on the back enjoying the intoxicating scent of her perfume.

He slowly traced his right hand across her back and lower onto her hip. He caressed her long hair out of the way and began to nibble her left ear. Penny could not resist him. She eased her grip and let herself go. His lips were so gently kissing her ear, blushed cheek and neck, she could only arch her head back and enjoy this moment. It was so long for her, since Leonard left.

"Sheldon..." Penny whispered into his ear. "Stop… It's the alcohol..." she breathed heavily as his long fingers slid across her hips and backside.

"Don't fight it, Penny. It's time..." He looked deep into her eyes. She felt powerless against those deep blue eyes.

She felt his left palm on her belly, messing with the buttons on her pants. "This isn't right… Leonard..." Sheldon undid them just enough to dive his hand underneath.

"I'll take care of you, my kitten." He smiled and kissed her lips with passion, just when two of his fingers slid into her. The sensation almost collapsed her to the floor like jello. She had to lock her arms around his neck, to keep her from falling.

Sheldon was now in full control. Still embraced, they stumbled towards the door and she hit harshly against the surface with her back. He grabbed the bottom edge of her top and pulled it over her head in one swift move. He stepped back a bit and gazed over her perfect body, as she unclipped her blue bra.

"You always know how to take my breath away, Penny."

They both giggled like teenagers when she reached out and pulled off his red T-shirt, but he wore another long-sleeved shirt underneath.

"Cheater." She smiled and threw the shirt into him.

Sheldon slowly took the other one off by himself, giving Penny first glimpse of his slender body. With the clothes out of the way, he pressed her against the door again and invade her body, passionately kissing her lips, her neck, her beautiful breasts and lower. He was addicted to her.

His tongue replaced his fingers, as he explored her naked body inside and out for the first time.

Penny soon could not stand up anymore, his efforts took them both to the ground. Where did he learn to do all that?

They crashed onto the floor and now she was in control, ready to go all junior rodeo on him. He gladly let her return the favour before taking her for the first time. And second. All their hidden emotions and desires rushed to the surface. Fueled by the tension, passion and anger which they kept hidden from each other for all these centuries. That night they could not get enough of each other. Not even his spot was safe from their mad love.

None of them wanted to admit defeat. Even when they were making love, they both tried to out-do each other.

In the end, It was Penny who had to admit it. After all these years, she was finally his. Ending up in his bed, embraced in one, they both enjoyed the most special moment of their lives. Sheldon rolled to the side and Penny spooned up against his body. Sheldon held her closely and gently circled his palm over her abdomen before they fell asleep together. Little did they know how profound their one night together will be.

* * *

Leonard was looking forward to seeing Penny again. He was going over his luggage in the port, when suddenly a strange feeling rushed over him. He did not believe in supernatural, but as a Star Wars fan, it felt like a disturbance in the force. He knew he had to get to Penny as soon as possible.

* * *

The next morning, Penny's good consciousness started to eat her inside.

"Sheldon? Where do we go from here?" She felt his lips on her neck and ear. Sheldon played with her long strands as he watched her sleep. She turned around to face him, expecting a comforting answer. Her face was almost glowing. Even when half asleep, with sweaty and messy hair, she was so beautiful. He continued to caress her long hair behind her ear.

"We'll tell them the truth. This charade couldn't go on. We had to do this, Penny. I couldn't live anymore, seeing you with Leonard every day. I couldn't stand the way he paraded you like a trophy. And I couldn't stand seeing you miserable while he is away partying on some ship. He's not the guy, Penny. I know you well enough, you know it too."

Penny got teary and began to sniff, Sheldon was able to read her like a book, despite his severe lack of emotions towards others. He was always watching over her. Every single moment she was around him. He knew her like she knew herself. He knew her... from before.

"Oh, sweetie." She sniffed and wiped her cheeks. "God, why does it have to be so hard? We're cheaters, Sheldon! I'm such a hypocrite, ugh!"

"It's either his heart or mine, Penny. I will _always_ remain by your side. I can't lose you _two_. Not after last night." Penny curled up against him and Sheldon kissed her on the forehead.

She drifted in a shallow nap, her mind was flashing back and forth throughout these seven years she spent with him and Leonard. She dreamed about Sheldon most of the time. All the things he did for her throughout all these years. All the times they helped each other, all the smiles, flirts, pranks and hugs. It was all beginning to clear. He was in love with her immensely all this time, but never admitted it. Tears once again began gathering under her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She could only smile, always so caring when it mattered.

"All this time, Sheldon? Why didn't you say anything?" She was happy and cried at the same time.

"It really doesn't matter anymore, does it?" He sighted and smiled back at her. "I could never imagined that things between us would get so far. You and Leonard, me and Amy. Marriage, moving in together, you know how fast they wanted to take things."

"Please don't remind me, that was a close call."

"You said you loved him."

"A lot has happened since then. By the way, how did Amy react?"

His face turned serious for the first time. Amy. First time he thought about her in days. Clearly he had no affection for her. Sheldon liked her as a friend, but nothing more. He thought about breaking up the relationship, but he had dreams where she kills him in his sleep. So he just stuck with her to be safe.

He got up from bed and put on his shorts.

"Amy went insane when I told her the roommate deal is off. She has there bursts of anger every time things don't go her way. When she finds out about us and the baby, who knows what she's capable of. She _is_ crazy, I'm sure of it."

Penny thought about what he said earlier.

"You said you can't lose _us_. You really believe we did it?"

"Yes. You'll be an amazing mother, Penny. But first..."

Sheldon reached under the bed and showed Penny his P227.

"You can't be serious." She raised herself to sit on the bed and covered herself with a sheet.

"It's never loaded, mags are stored under the comic books." He calmly replied. She gave him that "seriously?" look. Afraid of spiders, keeps a gun under his bed. Always full of surprises.

"Sheldon, we were just talking about our future family and now this?"

"What? Your father never took you shootin'?" He brought up his Texas accent and spinned the gun in his hand like a cowboy, before handling the grip to her. He trusted her completely. He knew Penny was an excellent marksman in paintball, guns must be her second nature. She quickly found her way around the gun, managed the slide, safety and mag release with ease.

"Don't patronize me. If that crazy bitch comes after us..." She aimed down the sights and squeezed the trigger. The gun clapped distinctively when the hammer hit the firing pin.

Sheldon sighted and smiled. Penny gave him another look. "What? Never saw a woman handling a gun before?"

"Come here." He yanked his head to come closer and have a look. He pulled out his zombie apocalypse case, stored in the same compartment under his bed.

"Holy shit, Sheldon! Wow, this is some serious stuff." He felt proud again, just like that day, when she stared at his whiteboard for the first time.

Penny could not believe it. Stockless AK-47 and a Persuader 12 gauge, neatly stacked in foam inserts, above the rest of the tactical equipment. She gazed over it like a kid over candy. Tactical knife, flashlights, batteries, walkie-talkies, first aid kit, sharpened stakes,... This guy was ready for anything.

"After the burglary and other events, it became one of my obsessions. I trust you won't reveal this to others? I would hate to see Leonard blowing off his foot or something..." They both chuckled. Penny climbed back onto the bed and Sheldon put the case back to safety.

He climbed on top of her and planted another kiss on the mouth. They both giggled and made out in bed some more. All this talk about guns clearly had an effect on them, especially Penny. Guns somehow always turned her on, it was weird. But whatever happens next, she'll be safe with him.

* * *

Penny made her way into the kitchen later in the morning, where Sheldon was already preparing them brunch. Something was different about him. He was in a serious mood, leaned on the counter and in deep thought.

"Hey... You ok?" She took a seat on the bar stool.

"Penny. After last night,... I can feel the things are not the same as they used to be. Something's changed." He walked to the other side of the counter and gently touched her belly. "And this is the answer to all of it. I know you can feel it too."

"I do. We will protect her, Sheldon." She turned her head for another kiss.

"It's not just that." He sighted. "They're coming for her. I can sense their anger. It wasn't clear to me in the morning, but now… We have to get ready." He stormed to the bedroom and opened the weapon cases, Penny followed him.

"Wh… What's going on?"

"Put this on. It will protect both of you." He handed her a sleeveless white shirt, weaved out of metal-like, but very light fabric. "They're coming for her. Amy and Leonard. Maybe others as well." Penny put it on, protection reached down to her hips, it was a perfect fit.

"Wait, you _knew_ this could happen? I though you don't believe in magic and supernatural. How can you explain all of _this_?" She grabbed the edge of the shirt, made out of material she never saw or felt before.

Sheldon was already busy with filling the mags with silver bullets. "We don't have much time. All I can say is, you're very special. I felt it since I first saw you. I couldn't explain it before, but each moment we spent together, I knew we were meant to be. Last night, all the pieces fell together." He sighted, put the weapons on the mattress and came closer. "You're my solution, Penny. I've always been an outsider in this world. I still am. Except, when I'm with you. I can't lose you _again_." Sheldon checked the vest was protecting her belly all around.

"What are you… what's so special about me, Sheldon!? Were we together _before_? Please be honest. And we didn't even name _her_ yet! God, I have so many..." Sheldon now had to spill it all.

"Buffy!" He interrupted.

Penny was completely shocked. "The vampire slayer!?"

"Yes. These things are real, Penny. It's not a fantasy. You better believe it." Loud noise came from the shotgun as he cocked it.

She was still playing catch up with everything Sheldon just told her. He was serious.

"How is that even… Holy… so you're saying that Amy and Leonard are..."

"Yes. And they're coming to get her." He paused and stared at her. "Wait, why am I telling you this, you know all of it already."

"But why now? We have known them for so long now."

"The conception must have triggered or… _awakened_ them somehow. And so did us. You can sense the subtle changes in your mind and body, don't you? Of course you do." He stared at her, focused.

"How did you… Hey, stop that!" He kept his focused stare locked deep into her eyes.

"Ohh… ok, I _get_ it. Now get out of my head." Her mind was suddenly overflown with old memories.

"I'm sorry. I knew you would come back. You just needed a little persuasion." He smiled at her.

Penny jumped into his embrace again as all the suppressed memories of previous life started to come back. She was finally joined with her soul mate and guardian, after all this time.

She cried hard into his shirt, the spell broken allowed her mind to travel much further into the past. Medieval times, where Sheldor and Penelope protected the humans against the scourge of the Underworld.

"My love! Oh, I've missed you so much!" She kept kissing his lips and cheeks, crying of happiness at the same time. Sheldon held her gently and wiped the tears off her face.

"I've missed you too, Penelope."

She collapsed to the floor, with Sheldon by her side, letting all the history and emotions to flow through her. They spent hours going through the past, every adventure they've been through. Remembering all the details like it happened yesterday. Star-crossed lovers, cursed to a current life of misery. Their arch enemies arranging they would still see each other and want each other, but not allow to _be_ with each other.

The time has come to deal with their so-called spouses, once and for all. Sheldon put on his black trenchcoat and Penny suited in her short leather jacket, covering the protective vest underneath. They both looked at each other's stylish outfits.

"Just like old times. Oh, one more thing."

Sheldon grabbed the silver Lonclaw sword, hanging by the door.

"You're taking a sword to a gunfight? Sweetie, this isn't the 17th century anymore."

Sheldon couldn't help himself, he felt his weapon and swung it around a few times.

"I won't have my revenge until I see their blood on this blade. They have suppressed us for too long."

Penny reached into his hands and took the sword out of his hands.

"Wait, I can handle this. Let me talk to him. We'll get some of this into the apartment and I'll stab his guts, if it's the last thing I do. Come on."

"Baiting him into revealing his true nature. That's very brave, Penny."

They went to her apartment together and hid one stake under the sofa pillow. Sheldon put the loaded gun and a wooden cross into the small cabinet next to the sofa. Penny also strapped a silver dagger onto her right ankle. Loose black pants felt neatly over it. Tight leather was out of fashion, but black was always her favourite. Leonard will get back in a matter of hours, his presence was growing stronger.

* * *

Leonard returned back later that evening, right on schedule. He greeted Penny at her door, very happy to see his girl again. He didn't seem to know what she knew.

Penny casually greeted him and kept her distance. He desperately wanted to kiss her on the lips, but she kept avoiding him to cover her exposed neck. She felt the darkness inside him. He noticed it.

"Penny, what's wrong? Didn't you miss me?"

"Leonard..." She sighted, lead him to the sofa and they both sat down.

"Leonard, things changed. While you were gone..."

"You cheated on me, didn't you!? Ugh, I knew this would happen!"

"You knew!?"

"Oh come on, we all know how _easy_ you are to fall for another guy."

"You're calling me easy!?"

"I never cheated on _you_ , Penny. We had party evenings on the trip, but not once it crossed my mind to be unfaithful to you." He ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry, it just happened, one night. Sheldon and I had dinner and..."

"Wait, you're screwing around with _Sheldon_!?" He burst out again and stood up. "My crazy roommate Sheldon!?"

Penny knew it was working, just a little more of this. "Yes! And you just proved I made the right decision! I'll be a very proud mother of his child, you just stay away from us!" She started to cry. She collapsed down on her sofa and buried her face into her palms. Her emotions took her mind off the objective.

Leonard was left speechless. He had to reprocess all this new information for a moment, before he calmly summarized.

"So let me get this straight. While I was gone, you go and cheat on me, fuck around with Sheldon, of all the guys in California and you allow him to knock you up? Any more surprises for me to know? Any other guys or girls I don't know about? Any children coming over to visit you from Nebraska?" His eyes were turning red.

"Let's find out, shall we?" She was fired up again.

Leonard was unable to control his anger anymore. He took a swing with his fist and shattered her coffee table in one swing.

Penny flinched back and quickly reached under the pillow to grab the stake. It's game time.

"You were my dream girl, Penny." He looked at his powerful fist. His skin was turning all white.

"I was gonna propose, we would move away from Sheldon together, start a family and just be happy together. You said you loved me. Now I just have to make you MINE!"

Fangs extended, he leaped towards her neck. Penny jumped away with a spiked stake in her hand, ready to stab him.

"I'll kill you for what you did to me and Sheldor!"

Leonard hissed and exposed his teeth in anger. He was now fully transformed.

"So that's how you broke the spell. Doesn't matter, you'll never be together! Amy will take care of him and I'll have the pleasure to rip the slayer out of you!" He leaped towards her again.

Penny screamed and rushed her way to the bedroom.

At that moment, Sheldon burst through the door into her apartment with his sword in hands.

"Leonard!"

Leonard turned around to face Sheldon. He hissed at him, when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back. Penny stabbed her silver dagger all the way into his upper body, where his arms couldn't reach.

She quickly jumped out of the way as Sheldon charged at him. He drove the sword into the vampires guts with all his strength. The sword penetrated and Sheldon literally pinned him to the back drywall, with only the grip left sticking out of his body. The bastard was still alive.

Vampire was now struggling for his life, silver was starting to affect his body. Blood was beginning to drip onto the wooden floor. He was coughing and kicking his feet around in agony.

Penny had the stake in her strong hand, ready to finish him off. Leonard was suffering.

"Do it! Break my heart, one last time."

Sheldon distanced himself and reached for the gun in the cabinet. A red dot appeared on Leonard's forehead.

"I have a shot. Your call."

"And blow his brains all over my apartment? I don't think so." She shook her head in no-no and slowly approached the vampire.

"Careful, Penny..." Sheldon warned her.

"Why did you do it, Leonard? Why not allow us happiness!?"

"Don't you see it? Your happiness... ruined me. Your misery... kept me alive." With every second, it was harder for him to speak. "Just... Get it over with!" Leonard was choking on his blood, he wanted so badly for all of this to end. He struggled physically and emotionally.

Penny watched his struggle with pleasure, which was not in her nature.

"I can feel his pain. We need to end him, Sheldor. No matter what he did, he suffered enough."

With one swift swing, she stabbed into his heart and collapsed onto the floor in sorrow.

"Still emotional, after all the kills."

"Hey, he was my boyfriend. And your roommate. God, you can be such a robot sometimes." She smiled at him, glad it was over.

The vampire suddenly reached for the stake and pulled it out of his heart. Sheldon did not hesitate. He quickly aimed and took the shot. BANG! Vampires head exploded, .45 hit right between the eyes. The bullet shattered the back of the head, splattering blood, brain and skull across the surroundings.

"That was for the Arctic." He thought to himself. "You're getting out of shape, Penelope. Not deep enough." He reached for her arm and pulled her onto her feet.

"Thanks. You really are a lifesaver."

Penny caught her breath and looked around the room. "Aww, look at all this mess! You _had_ to load the hollowpoints, didn't you." She reached into her blonde hair and removed pieces of Leonard from it without any remorse. Sheldon could only smile at her.

"So _now_ you care about the mess."

She grinned and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Sheldon dropped the gun, took her into his arms and pressed her against the doorway to her bedroom. Penny wrapped her legs around him and hold onto him tightly as his right hand slid across her thigh and ass. They were making out just a few feet away from the dead vampire, the thrill made them even more aroused.

"I forgot how rowdy you can get after the kill." Sheldon managed to compliment her between the kisses.

"Can't help myself." She bit her lower lip and dropped her bloody jacket on the floor. Sheldon took her in his arms again. Together, they stumbled towards her bed and crashed onto the mattress.

Sheldon pulled the protective vest over her head and stared at her gorgeous body below him. She desperately wanted him to continue, but he did not budge.

"Don't stop now, please..." Penny moaned with her eyes closed, her body now burning in desire.

"Amy is still out there. We can't let our guard down. I'm sorry." Sheldon got onto his feet and calmed himself. He pulled out the bloody sword and the vampire collapsed onto the floor. He removed the dagger and handed it over to Penny. She was still lying on her back, calming her racing heartbeat. She got up on her feet and put her clothes back on. Disappointed.

"Bastard..."

"Come on, we need to clean this and deal with Amy first. After that, I promise..." He approached her and planted another passionate kiss onto her mouth. He wanted her so badly, but one part of his mind did not give him rest. Penny felt it too and let parted his lips.

"Oohh, I'll _kill_ her for this!" Penny was angry, burning unsatisfied. But for Sheldon, she was just where he wanted her to be.

* * *

Sheldon later called Howard and explained him the situation in his apartment. 4B was still too messy for Howard. He couldn't stand even a couple of drops of blood. Pools mixed with other body pieces would knock him out, not to mention his headless friend lying in there.

After Sheldon was finished, Howard was dumbstruck by what he just heard.

"Vampire slayers. You two." He stared at their bloody clothes and weapons like a deer in headlights. "I always knew there was something different about you guys. And Leonard turned out to be a vampire, huh?" He summarized.

"Yeah. Amy too." Penny joined in and sat next to Sheldon on his couch.

"So they kept you apart, but close enough to see each other ever day. I can't imagine the pain you guys had to live with." Howard slowly realized all of this was his fault. "God, I feel so terrible. If I knew, I'd never set you up with that demon. I'm so sorry, Sheldon."

"I don't think they were aware of it, but that's how they played us. Help us get rid of them and we'll call it even." Sheldon accepted his apology.

"I couldn't oppose you guys even if I wanted to. You two together scare the shit out of me." They both chuckled.

"We do make a great couple, don't we?" Penny reached over to Sheldon and kissed his cheek.

"You make a killer couple. Literally." Howard slowly grasped the whole story. "So this is why they kept you apart. Together, you're a threat to them."

"Not us, _she_ is." Penny circled her palm across belly. Howard got all emotional, he could barely hold back his tears and had to give her a hug.

"Oh, congratulations!"

"Alright, enough jibber jabber. We still have one more vampire to slay. Howard, try to clean up the mess in Penny's apartment without passing out. Penny, you and I..."

"I got it."

"Oh, well done." He felt her presence and complimented her. She was getting better and better at mindreading.

Sheldon hid the shotgun in his coat, Penny holstered the Sig and two additional mags. He handed her two stakes, which she stuffed on the inside of her jacket into the neatly designed pockets.

"Overkill?"

"Nah..." She shook her head in denial.

"Alright then, let's go. After you."

* * *

They left the apartment together. They needed to reach Amy, before she disappears back into the Underworld. She was guiding them towards her apartment. The ride to her apartment was far from cheerful. They knew the danger they were heading towards.

"It feels like a trap to me." Sheldon broke the awkward silence.

"Don't worry, we've dealt with worse scum than her. Remember that vampire in London? Besides, you got the shotgun."

"She knows Leonard's dead and we're coming after her."

"Relax, it'll be over before midnight. Aim for her head and don't hesitate. And remember, don't let her mind games get into your head. She knows how all too well, how we operate."

"You're right. God, I can't believe I felt for that." Sheldon was angry at himself, not being able to notice it before.

"Don't blame yourself, she got me convinced as well."

They left the car a block away from her place. Leather boots echoed through the street and staircase as the two cloaked figures were swiftly approaching her apartment. Sheldon opened the door for her, they continued up the stairwell to the door.

Weapons drawn, they burst inside. Amy was waiting them.

"At last." She greeted them with dark smile.

Sheldon and Penny encircled her sitting on the sofa. Pale skin slowly turning greenish, with traces of blood around her lips. Penny noticed a dead monkey beside her feet.

"Gross..." Penny could not stand the stench and dead animals. She was always their protector. A complete opposite of Amy.

"It's over, Amy. Don't let your envy consume you." Sheldon tried to help her at first.

"You know, all you had to do is be friends with her. But no, you had to remain selfish and pull me back into misery..."

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me about misery, woman." Sheldon defended.

"Ames…" Penny wanted to break her anger towards Sheldon.

"Don't Ames me! You _knew_ he was my only chance and you ripped him away from me!"

"Your only chance?"

"The only guy barely interested in me. Look at me, Penny!"

"Umm… You're not making a good example right now..." Penny was looking at pale-greenish skin on Amy's hands and face. Her red eyes. Traces of blood across her chin didn't help either. "Is this why you did it? The meetup? To avoid becoming a vampire again?"

"I was not aware any of this, before you two… It was after, all memories started to come back." She showed her white pale skin and extended fangs. "Now it seems, I only delayed the inevitable faith." Amy was coming clean. "Sheldon, you were my perfect match by all standards. You were _not_ destined to be with her. Why couldn't you stay faithful to me? Leonard would still be alive and well."

"That doesn't give you the right to kidnap and use him for your pleasures!" Penny defended him.

"Stay away, you whore! You ruined everything!"

"You take that back ot I swear I'll blow your ugly head off! I only wanted to be friends, Amy! It's Penny who I belong with. She always was the one. You can't have me, it's over." Sheldon pointed the thick barrel straight in her head.

"It's not over until _I_ say it is." Amy's voice changed into dark and evil.

"She's a mind killer, Sheldon. It's what she wants. Don't let her get into you." Penny warned him.

"Just get it over with, already! Shoot me like you shot Leonard!" Sheldon took another aim for her head, ready to squeeze the trigger.

"Wait!" Penny intervened. "She can't do it herself. It's why she's taunting you." Penny figured her out. "She needs us to end her. I can feel it."

"So what do we do? Leave her be, so she can take our child?" Sheldon lowered the shotgun and relaxed.

"She can't hurt us, Sheldon." Penny then lowered her weapon. Situation was defusing, but Sheldon had a bad feeling about this.

"Why the sudden..." It struck him. "She's in your head, Penny! Snap out of it!" Sheldon sensed what happened. Penny turned and aimed his pistol at him.

"Penny, what are you..." Sheldon stepped back and raised his hands.

"You should have killed me, when you had the chance." A strange voice came out of her mouth. She pressed the pistol against her temple and pulled the trigger.

"No!"

Sheldon wasn't fast enough. Powerful bullet streaked through Penny's head, killing her instantly. Sheldon could only catch her falling body. He slowly leaned her to the ground, sobbing and holding her dearly. His palms were soon filled with her blood. Sheldon couldn't stop crying, he was completely devastated and shocked by the sudden turn of events.

Amy took the opportunity and just walked away from them, like nothing happened. There was a fresh meal waiting in his apartment and she needed to say goodbye to Leonard. With slayer gone, everything will return back to normal.

Sheldon was combing through Penny's golden hair one last time, but the more he tried, the more he made them bloody. He wanted to stop his heart right there.

He could not bare the sight of it. The love of his life motionless in his embrace, the sole reason to live this life was no more. Not even the death of Amy would fix it. It would not matter. He had to follow and find her fast. If he hesitates, who knows which angel she'll end up with.

"Soon, we'll be together again, my love." He whispered between the sobbing. He reached for the pistol, clutched in her right hand and slowly approached his temple. He held his hand over hers, closed his eyes and leaned over her cold lips turning blue. With the last bit of strength in his fingers, he cocked the hammer.

He remembered every moment he had with her, in that moment. The first look, the first flirt, the first hug. Her first kiss. Her beautiful smile. Her striking green eyes. Her cherry lips. All gone. Because he broke the rule.

His head dropped down across her shoulder, ending this cursed life of misery.

* * *

"For that one special night with her, I would go through all hell, all over again. Always." The tribunal was left speechless. Rarely they come across such a beautiful and heartbreaking story. The one in the middle had to clear her throat and wipe her cheeks.

"It is not only _your_ conclusion, that we find so compelling. Penelope told us the exact same thing. We believed such synchronicity was simply not yet possible in humans. But you and Penny proved us wrong, mr. Cooper. Despite the odds and circumstances, you always remained faithful and respectful to one another. You truly deserve each other." The tribunal leaned their heads together and discussed something in silence. "What would you say for another chance?"

The person swiped her hand and they all stared down into the hallway of his former apartment. He could see himself and Leonard climbing the stairs and young Penny was unpacking her things. His eyes filled with tears of joy. He could not believe it. There she was, alive and well again.

"Mr. Cooper? What is your decision?" Sheldon didn't say anything, he was mesmerized by her beauty again and this time, he'll do it right.

Another person to the right, could only smile. "I believe we have his answer. Good luck, mr. Cooper. We promise we'll go easier on you, this time around."

"Thank you." He looked at his guardians, before everything turned completely white.

The next moment, he was back in himself, climbing those stairs like so many times before and talking - about stairs.

The moment their eyes met again, he ran into her apartment, into her embrace.

"Oh, my Penny. I've missed you so much!" He held her head and felt her hair, just like he did the last time.

"I've missed you too, sweetie. I _promise_ I'll never hurt you again like that." They were both kissing and caressing each other, so happy to be together again.

Leonard was surprised to say the least, Sheldon never mentioned her before. He just stood there, cocked his eyebrows and scratched his head. He had to know who she is..

"Umm, Sheldon? Wanna catch me up?" Leonard interrupted their sweet moment.

"Leonard, this is Penny. She's... an old friend of mine." They both smiled and looked at Leonard from her apartment.

"Hi."

"Hi." She greeted him innocently, but her right hand instinctively reached towards her Slayer weapons box on the desk. A little perk provided by her guardians. Right next to a neatly kept killbook with Leonard's uncrossed picture in it. Amy's was on the next page...

 **THE END**


End file.
